Trapped
Trapped was the third episode of TUGS. Plot There is a time when, incredibly, the Star Tugs and Z Stacks take on a big job together. Timber and tanning bark have to be brought from the sawmills Up River. On this day, Zug is pulling a large tramper to the breaker’s yard. Captain Zero said to take it on his way and deliver it before working with Zorran on the timber and bark job. But this extra task has now made him very late. An Alligator Tug, named Billy Shoepack, works Up River. He transports dangerous loads, notably dynamite, from Mittsville to the logging camp. Billy sees O.J. and Big Mac, who just want him to get away with his load! Zug sees Zorran waiting – impatiently. Zorran says how they’re all supposed to be on log detail. Zug tells Zorran how Captain Zero told him to take the old tramper to the breaker’s yard on his way. Zorran jumps in to “help” Zug get it to the breaker’s yard faster. But Zorran pushes too hard, which causes the vessel to go out of line and jam right across the river. No-one can get past it either way. Zorran steams off and leaves Zug there. He's pleased, thinking that all the Stars are trapped Up River, leaving the harbour entirely to the Z Stacks. Top Hat and Sunshine then find Zug and the jamed tramper, on their way down. Sunshine goes back Up River for help. He then runs into Billy Shoepack and tells him about the accident. Shoepack then offers to blast the tramper open with dynamite, much to Sunshine's chargan. Meanwhile down river, at Mittsville, Zorran is surprised to see Ten Cents. Ten Cents was pulled off log detail to deliver timber-cutting machinery to Mittsville. Zorran tells Ten Cents about the “accident”. Ten Cents goes to head up there, and tells Zorran to inform Captain Star, Captain Zero and the salvage team. Back at the scene of the accident, Ten Cents has arrived on the lower side. He calls out, and Top Hat raises his wheelhouse to talk to him. Ten Cents says he will fetch help. Big Mac and O.J. on the other side, come up with a bright plan: To make a battering ram, using three or four barges. Back at Mittsville, Ten Cents finds Little Ditcher,of whom Ten Cents asks if he can help with the tramper. At the site, all the tugs have the barge ram ready. They charge forward but only manage to buckle the tramper. Zug gets trapped between the barges and the tramper. Sunshine arrives with Billy Shoepack, all ready with dynamite! Zorran passes Ten Cents, and comments the tramper will crush Little Ditcher! Ten Cents suspects Zorran has not fetched any help. Sunshine pulls Zug clear, leaving Billy Shoepack ready to rig the dynamite and blast the tramper apart. After a tense countdown – nothing happens! Billy finds the fuse has become wet. He fixes the problem, and the countdown begins once more, just as Zorran arrives on the lower side the dynamite breaks open the tramper, the sudden rush of water caused takes Zorran downstream, and the trapped tugs escape down fast. After their ride down the rapids, the tugs find Zorran stuck up on rocks. Everyone finds it a great joke, even Zug. The tugs thank Billy and soon Ten Cents arrives with Little Ditcher and jokes about Zorran's perdiciment. Characters *Captain Star (Only narration roles) *Ten Cents *Big Mac *O.J. *Top Hat *Sunshine *Zorran *Zak *Zug *Zip *Puffa *Billy Shoepack *Little Ditcher Trivia *First appearances of Billy Shoepack and Little Ditcher. *Warrior, Hercules, Zebedee and Captain Zero are absent in this episode (However Captain Zero is mentioned) *Only episode not to feature Warrior. *Billy Shoepack is the first tug to get his own individual theme (incidental character music). *First time a tramper is destroyed. *Only episode where we see Top Hat & Sunshine work together. *First time a tug is seen out of the water. *The only time that Zug works with the Star TUGS.